legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Glyph knights
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002)}} Glyph Knights were a Sarafan enemy class featured in'' Blood Omen 2. Glyph Knights were first encountered in ''Chapter 5:The Sarafan Keep and reappeared in Chapter 10:The Wharves, they were arguably the strongest Sarafan unit encountered by Kain. Kain first encountered a Glyph Knight in Chapter 5: House of My Enemy, on the roof of the Sarafan Keep, the knight had been made aware of Kain's presence and had been sent to guard Umah Glyph Knight: "Bodies were found downstairs. The intruder is near. I want you to patrol the courtyard."//'Guards:' "Yes, sir."//'Glyph Knight:' "I’ll guard the cell. Move out." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. ; after dispatching the knight Kain was able to rescue her. Glyph Knights were later seen (and were far more numerous) in Chapter 10: The Wharves, where the heavily guarded stronghold was defended by them Kain: "What are the defenses here?"//'Umah:' "The heaviest of all the Sarafan outposts. They control all trade and all travel to and from Meridian."//'Kain:' "The Sarafan are nothing compared to what I have faced, and destroyed."//'Umah:' "Don't be arrogant. Their finest warriors will be waiting within. The Glyph Knights are deadly."//'Kain:' "We shall see." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . Glyph Knights were the elite of the Sarafan armies of the post Blood Omen and Blood Omen 2 eras Kain: "What are the defenses here?"//'Umah:' "The heaviest of all the Sarafan outposts. They control all trade and all travel to and from Meridian."//'Kain:' "The Sarafan are nothing compared to what I have faced, and destroyed."//'Umah:' "Don't be arrogant. Their finest warriors will be waiting within. The Glyph Knights are deadly."//'Kain:' "We shall see." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "'''Betrayal:' The waterfront is bustling with activity, as Hylden supply ships make their way from here to the Hylden Gate. Kain and Umah must search the docks to gain access to a war galley. The wharves are guarded by the Sarafan's finest: Glyph Knights who can detect the presence of vampires at a distance."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 79 onwards.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0; effectively an 'upgrade' of the Sarafan Knights (with whom they share many attacks) and with elements of Glyph guards; they wore red-colored heavy armor that was infused with Glyph Magic and would glow when vampires were near which made it impossible for Kain to sneak up on them "'''Glyph Guards/Knights:'More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. It is almost impossible to kill these enemies in Stealth Mode."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Glyph Knight: "More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. Kain can never kill them in Stealth Mode"Glyph Knights on the Official Blood Omen 2 Site.They were stronger and more resilient than their Sarafan brothers and frequently carried Broadswords in their right hand and used a special armor plate on their left arms for defense. Like their Sarafan Knights subordinates, Glyph Knights were also immune to grab attack decapitations . They apparently watched over the most heavily guarded Sarafan strongholds such as the Sarafan Keep and The Wharves Kain: "What are the defenses here?"//'Umah:' "The heaviest of all the Sarafan outposts. They control all trade and all travel to and from Meridian."//'Kain:' "The Sarafan are nothing compared to what I have faced, and destroyed."//'Umah:' "Don't be arrogant. Their finest warriors will be waiting within. The Glyph Knights are deadly."//'Kain:' "We shall see." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Notes *Glyph Knights are seen to be involved in the Battle of Meridian, guarding the Sarafan Lord in the stand-off between Kain's vampire army and the Sarafan Order . *Presumably the armor of the Glyph Knights glowed in the presence of Vampires due to glyph magic Glyph Magic at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). *In-game debug information lables the sarafan glyph knights as "sgknt" . See Also * Glyph Magicat Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 enemies